Stories of Random Events
by Rock Chick Angel
Summary: Hi! These stories are random and not related what-so-ever! Some will have Fletchyrie some with have Valduggery! This is my first time so please be nice! :)
1. The Obsession

**In these stories of random events, there will be different settings and plots. I would like to thank Seraphic Calamitous for her help with my stories. In this story, Tanith is not possessed and Fletcher and Valkyrie are together.**

XxxxX

Tanith had found out some shocking news. About Skulduggery! She couldn't believe it, the great Skulduggery Pleasant with ego so big, it has stretch marks, has sunken to a level so deep! She had to tell Ghastly!

"Ghastly." Tanith looked at the scarred man engulfed in a newspaper completely ignoring her.

"Ghastly!" Then Tanith had a thought that would definitely get his attention.

"Ghastly, you know those Louis Vuitton Alligator shoes with leather lining, the ones that cost you £10,000? I. OPENED. _The box!" _Tanith acted while she whispered the last two words. Ghastly's eyes then widened in shock. _Yes! It worked!_ She thought to herself. He stood up and towered over her.

"You! You monster! What have you done?" Ghastly gasped. Tanith really had to keep the giggles back. "And I thought Nye was evil! You, of all people, were supposed to be-" Ghastly hesitated "You playing with me aren't you?"

"Yup," She replied. "I have to tell you something but I need to show instead. I'll just call up Fletch and Val." Tanith took out her phone and speed-dialled Valkyrie who was hanging out with Fletcher.

"Hey Val!" Tanith greeted.

"Hi Tanith. How are things going?" Valkyrie wondered.

"Oh, you'll know when you see. I need you and Fletch to get over here as fast as possible!" Tanith begged.

"Why?"

"You'll know when you see it, as I mentioned earlier. Just get over here!"

XxxxX

A few minutes later, Fletcher and Valkyrie popped in hand-in-hand.

"Basically, I was riding past Skul's house on my bike when I noticed something peculiar. It was _HORRIFYING! _In his living room." Tanith explained.

"OMG! Fletch teleport us, immediately. You know the drill." Valkyrie ordered.

Ghastly, still recovering from the almost-heart-attack, clung onto Tanith's hand who was holding on to Valkyrie. The air rushed as the moved into a truly, horrendous sight.

Skulduggery was laid down on the floor hugging a picture (of someone but you couldn't see the face), while next to him a newly bought poster of that same someone, it was clear this time, that person was… JUSTIN BIEBER! Skulduggery was kicking his feet in the air to the song beat while he was singing (oddly beautifully) to _Baby_. On the walls were even more posters hung up of Bieber that were pulled out from magazines. This scene was utterly revolting!

"Oh, hey guys." Mortified, Skulduggery shot up and pretended like that didn't happen even though the caught him red-handed. Realising there was no way out of this, he said "I can explain!"


	2. The Obsession 2

**Thank you everyone for the nice comments. It really means a lot because I never thought I would be able to write a story and you all have given me inspiration! **

XxxxX

"Umm…. ahhh…" Skulduggery said as he is desperately trying to think of an excuse. "Well, you see… I-I was possessed… by a… a… REMNENT! Yes, yes. I was walking through a forest-"

"Umm… Skul. You're a skeleton, you can't get possessed. Just tell us!" said one shocked Valkyrie. Skulduggery really had to think quickly but he couldn't gather his thoughts. He had to confess.

"Don't laugh but… here goes. Right, well, I was bored one day, a couple of month's back, so I turned on the radio. Then I heard this awful song, _Baby,_ but the thing was that I couldn't stop listening to it. The more I listened, the more attached I got, so I researched the writer Justin Bieber and listened to more of his songs. I loved them. After a while, I went to one of his concerts, with my façade up, and bought most of the merchandise in there. Cost me fortunes, but worth it" Skulduggery proudly looked around the room staring at the posters, wobble-head dolls and other Justin Bieber stuff. "So I became addicted and once every week, if I have time, I have a massive Bieb-out and do this sort of thing that you have witnessed now."

Valkyrie was gob-smacked! Tanith almost fainted, Fletcher burst out laughing causing a glare from the detective. Ghastly had an idea:

"Skulduggery, how about we go meet Justin? You know, to please your little messed-up mind."

"_Ghastly! What are you doing? That's going to make him more obsessed than he is already!" _Tanith whispered.

"_Don't worry, I read that if you suffer with Bieber-fever, then the best way to get rid of it is to see the thing himself." Ghastly answered._

"_Okay. I don't think it will work." Tanith, confused, replied._

"OMG! Really? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please…. Ghastly!" Skulduggery begged.

"Yes! Of course you may!" Ghastly giggled.

Valkyrie wasn't sure of this…

XxxxX

It was 12:00 pm and it was almost time to meet Justin. All Skulduggery could say on the way there was "OMG! JB himself!" which was really getting to Tanith, so much, she almost smacked that admittedly handsome façade of his skull. _Finally,_ Tanith thought as they arrived. Skulduggery burst the van door open off Ghastly's van. Valkyrie had to chase after him to make sure he didn't go on a rampage trying to find Bieber. Tanith held Ghastly's hand as they walked slowly while Fletcher (disgusted) trotted behind them. Take the next right, second left and here we are…

"Oh my… oh my… oh my J-J-Justin Bieber!" Skulduggery squealed like a school girl. _Ugh_ Valkyrie thought.

"'Sup dudes and dudettes" Justin smoothly spoke and admired Valkyrie. Valkyrie felt like throwing up. Skulduggery felt a little jealous of Valkyrie. Fletcher threw his arm around Valkyrie's shoulders to show that Valkyrie was his. Justin glared at Fletcher which made Fletcher very angry.

"Hey, Justin! I am your biggest fan ever! I have almost everything of yours. I even have proof!" Skulduggery, with a grin spreading from ear-to-ear, proudly handed over his picture of the living room decorated with a Beiber flare.

"Sweet!" was all the shocked singer could say. Justin was kind-of scared from this stranger. He has never met anybody like this before.

"OMG! The Justin has complimented me! Me! The great Skel- nope – detective himself" Skulduggery panicked. He almost said he was a skeleton, cringe! Thank goodness Justin wasn't paying attention to him – wait! He was staring at Valkyrie! Valkyrie was trying to calm Fletcher down.

"JUSTIN!" Skulduggery screamed into the singer's ear.

"Who! Dude, calm down." Justin was temporarily deaf from the screams.

"Sorry, you just staring at my friend which I thought was rude!" Skulduggery really felt like showing this phony what real magic is like. Valkyrie was getting nervous.

"Skul, I think we should le-"

"No! Valkyrie, I need to teach this guy a lesson." Skulduggery clenched his fist.

"Skulduggery! NOW!" Valkyrie grabbed his fist and shoved him out of the room. "What'd you think you're doing? He was staring at me, no big deal. A lot of boys do! You're over reacting! Yes, yes, yes you like him, his is your idol but we are going now!" Valkyrie ordered.

XxxxX

Valkyrie was in a sulk the rest of the ride home. Skulduggery came over his Bieber Fever, Ghastly was acting big-headed because of his fact which Tanith had disagreed over. Tanith hated to admit defeat so she didn't speak to Ghastly for the rest of the journey.

"Wow, what happened? I was delirious, what the hell happened? Did I actually like Justin Bieber." Skulduggery gagged.

"Yes, yes you did!" Valkyrie laughed.

**Yes, I know. It was awful and rushed so Skulduggery became angry very quick. It was all over-the-top and short. I will try and improve my next story. The next one will be a serious one instead of comedy, hopefully I will be better at that!**


End file.
